Mario Kart: Ganerashon Dash!!!!!!!
Mario Kart: Ganerashon Dash!!!!!!! is a racing shame which was recently released for the Nintendo Wee. It will feature updated graphics and incredibly detailed characters, unlike the shames before it. Story What the hell do you mean, you want a story? You drive your kart around. That's the story. Were you expecting detail or something? It's a friggin sports shame! There is no story! New Features Four Riders per Kart This time around, each kart will have the capacity for four drivers, and each will have their own responsibilities. * The driver will drive the kart around and is able to go honk honk. He is the main person of the team. screenshot!!!!!!]] * The item tosser tosses the items at people. * The Info Man handles the Map, the enclosed Instruction Book and the Player's Guide as well as three pages with cheats for the game. He helps the driver. * Playable Characters Drivers *Luigi *Wario *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy (both forms) *Geno *Mallow *Toadette *Ronald McDonald *Rick Astley *Nyan Cat *Sponge Bob *Turbo Dog *Mordecai *Rigby *Yoshi *Caillou *The Hoodmask *Old Mario *North Mario *Evil Guy Item Tossers *Toad Fire (Red) **Toad Sea (Blue) **Toad Slime (Green) **Toad Emo (Black) **Toad Heart (Pink) *Pink Yoshi *Koopa *Goomba *Patrick Star *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Anybody *Chuck Norris Jr *Tom *Jerry *Ekans (How Can He throw without arms) Info Man *Bowser *Princess Daisy (both forms and yes you can have daisy as an info MAN and a driver) *George W. Bush *Ronald McDonald *Bill Cosby *Evil Guy *Chuck Norris *Black Yoshi *New Mario *Pear *GPS *Somebody *Arnold the Hot Air Balloon *Some Smart Nerdy Kid Annoying Kid in the Backseat *Waluigi *Baby Mario *Baby Panda *Baby Peach *Baby DK *Baby Bowser *Porky (downloadable) *Baby Yoshi *Angry German Kid (DUH) *Little Bill *The Annoying Orange (HE;S ANNOYING, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!) *THE GUY WHO EVERYONE HATES *Gir Unlockable Characters *Malleo - Driver *Hannah Montana - Annoying little kid *Cosmo - Map Guy (Gets you lost in a bottle of volvic revive) *That One Guy That I Cant Remember His Name - Item thrower *Weegee - item thrower *Scratch Cat - item thrower *Jess - Driver *Pianta- Item thrower (IS BEST ITEM THROWER, CAN ALWAYS HIT OPPONENTS) *Wurley- Driver, Map Guy and Item thrower (BEST CHARACTER IN THE GAME) *Dr Rabbit - Driver (he is racist and attacks by saying NO! like NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO *Insane Guy - Driver (surprisingly good considering his mental state when this shame came out) *Schezo Wegey - Driver *Virus - Map Guy *Xan - item thrower Items Mushrooms * Mushroom - Accelerates your kart. * 1-Up Mushroom - Increases your life count by 1. * Mega Mushroom - Makes you grow to mega size. Contrary to the laws of physics, growing huge will make you faster. * Poison Mushroom - Decelerates your kart. * Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. Other players can step on you. * 1-Up Super - Increases your life count by 1. Also you go Super. * Ghost Shroom - Makes you invisible. * Crash Mushroom - Makes you get high and crash. * Mexican Dwarf Mushroom - Makes you ridiculously tiny. Also you speak Spanish. ¿No puedes hablar Español? Shells * Green Shell - Locks its target (the wall) and hits it. * Red Shell - Locks its target (your rival) and hits it. * Blue Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. * Yellow Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. * Orange Shell - Locks its target (everyone including yourself) and hits it. Boos * Boo - Steal an item. * Big Boo - Steal two items. * King Boo - Steal everyone's items. * Little Boo - Too small to steal a whole item. Instead, the Little Boo rips someone else's item in half and steals half for you. Of course, now the item is dead and screams lying in a pool of blood. Bowsers *Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser Jr. - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser Sr. - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser UUBER - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser Terra - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Mr. Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Mrs. Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Dr. Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Senile Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Giga Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! Other Items *Banana - Makes you slip in a totally clichéd fashion. *Thunderbolt - You get struck by lightning and die. Apparently more people die in lightning than car crashes. *Bob Omb - Asplodes before you can throw him. *Pokéball - Captures your rivals. Gotta catch 'em all! *Ham - The saturated fats in the ham subtly increase your cholesterol levels, slightly shortening your life expectancy. Bacons * Bacon - Normal bacon. * Extra Greasy Bacon - Shortens your life expectancy. * Flaming Bacon - Makes you go on FIRE!!!! * Icy Bacon - Freezes you. * Thunder Bacon - Electrocutes you. * Choco-Bacon - The only type of bacon that anybody would eat. * McDonald's Bacon - Really shortens your life expectancy. * Stylus Bacon - Used in Nintendo SD (and Obese) to control your character. * Dumb Bacon - Bacon that makes you stupid when you eat it. * Ganon Bacon - Bacon that Ganon shoots from his magical face, will addict you to egg whites if hits you in the face. * Katsu Bacon - What do you think it does? Cut Items *Mexican Wario Clone - Locks onto target (everyone including yourself) and throws over 9001 Mexican Warios (that each ate over 8999 buritos ten seconds ago) at each player with their buttcheeks on the players face, five seconds later all of them would fart. This item was removed from the game because the item is so cruel, satan wouldn't dare use it... *shiver*. *Roundhouse Kick - Kills any enemy, also knocks them into space. It was cut from the game because otherwise Chuck Norris would kill Nintend'oh. *Weegee - Looks at opponents. Opponents get distracted and crash. Opponents turn into weegee. They can't move thus, they can't drive. Cut because weegee was too handsome. *Kickroll - Repeats the lines 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down' until you get bored of the game and throw your remote at the screen. It was cut because it would send everyone who played it on a killing spree. *Cannibalism - Only evidence left is a model. *Shotgun - There is unused coding for this item, and it was fully operational. This was most likely cut since it was unbalanced *Gold Desert Eagle - Files for the Gold Desert Eagle still remain. It is almost entirely complete, and it can be used normally with Cheats. *Mario Cannon - A text string remains. *RPD A light machine gun - Files exist for this weapon in the game data. Dodecagon Items *Pizza - Because everyone was sick after eating so many bananas, Mario offered pizza instead. *Garlic - Makes everyone having super stinky breath. *Cheese - A newer version of Thunder Cloud. *Plunger - Only plumbers can use it. *Evil Guy - No, he's one of the worst characters. He shouldn't be here. *Eulb Shell - locks its target (yourself) and hits it. *Der Shell - locks its target (the driver in your kart) and hits it. *Whoa Shell - locks its target (item tosser in your kart) and hits it. *Bowser Shell - locks its target (a member of Bowser family) and punches it. *Siren shell - locks its target (annoying person at the back) and makes a loud siren noise *Weegee - Locks It's Target,Then Weegeeifies It's Target. Weegee Gos So Slow unless the Target that is Weegeeified is killed. *Oxygen - Only item in outer space. If it runs out, the character dies. *Ocksigen - Fake oxygen. Highly toxic. Special Items Each character also has its own special item. *Mario - Lights his farts and throws them at you. *Luigi - Lights his farts, takes out his snots, combines them and throws them at you. *Wario - He sends a crapload of microgames at his victim (you), the victim's brain asplodes. *Waluigi - Throws a bomb at you, the victim becomes emo and asplodes 20 times. *Peach - Takes out hearts from her fanboys and neutralizes the victim (the items). *Daisy - Throws Luigi at you, you become a dumb 2nd sidekick who does nothing but see the Protagonist beat the final boss. *Yoshi - Gives you a seizure. *Birdo - You get lost in her mouth/nose. *Birdo's Boogers - They convince the item tosser that the driver is actually an angry Jon Stewart. *Geno - Turns you into a censor. *Dk - OH, YOU GOT SMASHED! *Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser the rest - OH, YOU GOT BURNED X10! *the rest - OH, YOU GOT SOMETHINGED!